Involith
An Involith is a poorly understood, possibly magical effect appearing in the Moemon Setting. Involiths seem to Invoke the power of Moemon that were once revered as Divine in the Oblivia Region, and may be tied to the use of Aura. Origins Involiths are believed to have originated in the Oblivia Region, an island nation that is known for its many advanced ruins, the earliest development of steel and stainless steeand its strong animistic culture, which is felt even today. It is believed that the Involiths, also called Ranger Signs by the uninitiated, were originally made in the forms of the Gods of Oblivia, Moemon that represented specific forces of nature, events, and other phenomena that were important to the natives of the Region. Nearly all Legendary and Pseudo Legendary Moemon possess Involiths associated with them, even those who do not appear to be native to Oblivia, giving rise to further debate. Others theorize that the symbols may be derived from constellations rather than directly from Moemon, citing the angular nature of the marks. There is some debate in regards to this, stemming mostly from the relative ease with which one may carve straight lines into wood and stone as compared to curves, and also with the distinctly circular Involith associated with Jumpluff, the only widely acknowledged circular Involith. While others have been found, they are often not considered part of the same set, as none have yet been uncovered in Oblivia itself unless of recent origin, suggesting that they may have been developed at a later date or by a different culture, and have simply been lumped together due to similarities that may or may not be circumstantial. Whatever the case, the markings seem to have had a great deal of importance in Oblivia, as noted by their presence in shrines and temples, and carved upon ruins, monoliths, and dolmens. Appearance Involiths are, with the exception of the Jumpluff mark, rune-like symbols suitable for carving into hard substances. Each Involith consists of several lines, often meeting to form points and angles, each of which vaguely resembles the stylized body or facial features of a Moemon. oftentimes, these depictions seem to be derived from more animalistic appearances of Moemon than are commonly seen elsewhere, though the significance of this is debated. Function and Modern Use While little record remains of the original uses of Involiths, there are many so called reconstructionists in the modern era who claim that the symbols are a focus of some sort of power, usually citing Psychic, Ghost, or Aura phenomena in regards to their use. They are especially common among the natives of the Oblivia Region and members of the Fraternal Order of Rangers. According to reports, when energy of some kind is channeled through them (reports seem to vary in this regard, though usually, again, it is referred to as Psychic Energy or Aura), the symbol will act as a channel for the power of one of the gods of Oblivia, or some other concept tied to the individual Moemon. This reportedly allows for the use of some of the power of the Moemon in question, and is often associated with some form of phenomenon, usually a visual and auditory effect. Again, reports are dubious at best. Most who are said to employ these marks are reluctant to display them for controlled scientific testing, often citing religious reasons. Those tests that have been performed are inconclusive, often having no discernable effect, leading many to believe the powers of these marks are a mere hoax or romantic wishful thinking on the parts of the practitioners. Some even claim that it is possible to summon Moemon over long distances or manifest the spirit of a Moemon, but again, this has never been proven.